Eve of Forever
by mabarberella
Summary: Edward's internal struggle with his blood lust, his love, his virtues, and his animalistic lust for Bella on the eve of their wedding day. Sweet one-shot lemon, hopefully in character, Edward's POV. My first fanfic ever - please read and review!


**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this is my very, very first fanfic ever. I'm not quite sure how to go about introducing this, but here goes: Edward and Bella the night before they are married - so, very beginning of Breaking Dawn. Please read and review - this is not long, just a "one-shot", but it made me feel better to write it after living through the first three books of foreplay and then NOTHING physically specific in Breaking Dawn!**

**Also, when I found Midnight Sun on Stephanie Meyer's web page and read it, I fell in love Twilight all over again. It so captivating and I was so excited to read it, especially from Edward's point of view, that I thought I'd hyperventilate. What a stroke of genius, and so utterly upsetting that she's not going to finish it. So, in the name of needing more Edward Cullen in my life, I wrote my own!**

**Also, of course, all characters and Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers, not me. However, my imagination can take them to new, physically descriptive heights! :) PLEASE enjoy!**

**Eve of Forever**

I sighed a smile as I leaned against the headboard. I could hear the water rushing in the shower, along with her heartbeat. It had suddenly sped up. I wondered, as I always did, what she was thinking. I wish for just one second I could know why the influx in beats per minute. The only person in the world I can't read; the only one I truly want to.

Her heartbeats had interrupted my daydream. Tomorrow, we would be married. Tonight, the eve of forever. We would commit to love and cherish each other forever, which would take on a very different meaning, soon… Tomorrow I would call her Bella Cullen, and watch her blush...and probably freak out, just a little. Smiling again, I reached back into the dream. Tomorrow we would be bound together forever, and I couldn't wait. If I could speed time up, I'd skip the "bachelor party" altogether, and skid time to a halt at 5:59 p.m. Exactly one minute before she'd walk down the aisle on her father's arm and take my hand and begin forever with me. We would vow and kiss and dance and fly away together....and.

_STOP_! My intellect shouted, _No more_. _Don't start thinking that direction, don't get your hopes up. It might not even happen. I might be too weak to keep her safe, to keep myself from crushing her, tearing her apart with lust, killing her_.

Breathing deeply, trying to force these thoughts from my head, I sighed, sorrowfully this time. What if I couldn't control myself? She was so fragile in my arms of stone, I had to think about that every minute I was around her. When I touched her I had to think of touching a soap bubble without making it burst, just to keep myself from breaking her bones. I wanted her so badly, had been shoving my lustful side into the shadows now for two years, keeping it caged so it wouldn't hurt her.

What if I allowed one small crack in the bars of that cage? I didn't know what it would be like to be with her that way, I was always stopping things before they got that far. I didn't know if I could keep the animal controlled enough if I were to allow that kind of closeness, that...pleasure. The fear of the unknown was so powerful, so alluring, so frightening.

The animal in the cage growled. _You promised! _it shouted. _You promised you would try once you are married, and that's tomorrow. Tomorrow! I can't wait any longer than tomorrow. _I felt myself crack in two. The Animal vs. the Intellect. When I was with her, the attraction was so strong I had to fight myself to keep from touching her face and kissing her all the time. When I wasn't with her, I had waking dreams about taking her in my arms, loving her with everything in me, making her cry with pleasure.

It was only when the dream got to the part of my pleasure, of letting the animal loose, that I stopped it each time. Bottled all those emotions back up. For two years, I've been beating the animal back to its cage. It would someday break loose, I knew, which was the thing I worried about the most. Of my will power crumbling, of the animal running free, of it taking over my intellect and forgetting to treat her like the fragile human she was.

When I was with her, and we touched, it was even more difficult to stop things in time. Her touch drove me crazy, and her passion often seemed too overwhelming for my will to stay in tact. She was all-too-willing to cross the safety line I'd drawn every single time we touched. I had learned to control the monster that wanted her blood so badly, but the line was drawn to keep the lustful animal at bay.

She was always pushing the limit, not out of masochistic spite, but out of pure desire. I sighed again, wishing I could give in to her desire. At least I knew how badly she wanted me - she was willing to risk her life on our wedding night just to consummate the marriage, and be at one with me physically. That gave me some hope, made me sad at the same time - she wanted me enough to risk death. I had such a hard time letting her risk her life just to satisfy our lustful needs. _YOU PROMISED! _it shouted again. I know, I know, we'll try.

My thoughts drifted back to my beautiful Bella, the way she looked, the way she felt in my arms. I could never do anything to harm her. Maybe I could trust myself with her. Maybe her face was enough to remind me how deeply I loved her and keep me from tearing her apart. Maybe the beating of her beautiful heart would remind me to be gentle. Her heart hadn't slowed, it was still beating rapidly, the shower still running.

I tried again to imagine what she was thinking, trying to picture her face in the shower. Water pounding into her closed eyelids, her beautiful cheekbones, her bare neck, her thick brown hair, black with moisture. _YES_! the animal growled as it created its own picture, the one that encapsulated the rest of her, not just her face: the water running down her neck, her collarbone, her chest, down to the beautiful swells of her breasts that I could only imagine, so round and pale, so supple and perfect. Down between them, under them. I imagined I was there, with her in the shower, my hands following the path made by the water. _ Stop, please!_ my intellect begged. _It just makes it more difficult every time you dream about her like this. My will is crumbling, this doesn't help!_

The animal growled again, and I forced the thoughts from my head as I heard the shower turn off...trying not to imagine her toweling off. Sighing again, I felt like the only way I would survive the next 24 hours was to put my brain on lock-down. No more thoughts of touching her. Think bachelor party. We were going hunting - Emmett, Jasper and I - and I was going to gorge myself so I would not be tempted in any way tomorrow night. _Tomorrow night...! _

"Edward?" she was behind the door now, whispering so her father wouldn't hear, but I heard her perfectly. "Close your eyes."

"They're closed," I said, immediately seeing the shower scene again as I closed them. _Stop it, stop it,_ my intellect said warningly. "Why do I have them closed?"

"Well, I don't want you to laugh and I'm embarrassed, so I want to be prepared to bolt if you laugh." Why-oh-why was she ever insecure about anything with me?

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are seriously crazy, you know that?" I said with so much love in my voice, it cracked. She padded quietly into the room, filling it with her mouthwatering scent. The monster panted, but I easily pushed him back, inhaling deeply and enjoying the deliciousness of it all.

"Okay, well, you can open your eyes, I guess..." she said with embarrassment and nervousness in her voice, her heart beating frantically. What could she possibly be nervous about? She knew I loved her, the only thing she was ever unsure of was her beauty. She couldn't see it, never had, and still couldn't fathom how it overwhelmed me on a daily basis.

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting the beautiful face surrounded by the snakes of thick black wet hair and tattered sweat pants and holy tee shirt that was her nighttime uniform. Then my breathing stopped. If my heart beat, it would've stopped as well.

She was blushing hotly, grasping her hands together in front of her nervously, eyes begging me to not laugh. For the first time in my life, I couldn't keep my eyes on hers. Her body was surrounded by blue silk, a deep blue that contrasted with her creamy skin in such a way that made my throat swell. The silk clung to every curve of her - the top had spaghetti straps that turned to loose folds of silk draping around her chest, creating a deep V and showing just the slightest bit of cleavage. The shirt hung loose and came to just above her belly button, where the little shorts started. They were very short and clung to her hips and the tops of her thighs in ways that only silk could touch a woman.

"Oh, Bella, what have you done to me?" I gasped. Her beauty blinded me, the animal roared. The fight began again, my two halves battling for my next move. I had to turn away from her, it was the only way. I looked away, tormented.

"Edward? Oh, god, that's worse than laughing. Is it that bad? I'm sorry, I just thought it would be nice for me to wear something significant to bed the night before our wedding..." Her head was down, her face beet red, her eyes welling with tears.

The animal wanted to rip off the silk and press her against me, my intellect wanted to comfort her. The tears acted as a catalyst and I hoped the intellect would win by the time I reached her. I was off the bed in a fury, so fast she couldn't have seen me move. I tilted her chin up, but held the rest of myself back, my other fist balled and tense at my side and looked at her with burning eyes. "How could you possibly think it could be bad? Don't you see I'm so drawn to you I can't even keep myself sane unless I look away? You push my sanity to the edge, my will power out the window. You look so beautiful I can hardly bear to keep myself from taking you NOW. It's painful to have you so glorious in front of me and not be able to let myself....go." My voice cracked on the last word. Desire flooded me from head to toe. I was shaking with it. I pushed myself away from her, forcing myself back to the edge of the bed, where I perched stiffly, hands still shaking, trying to keep contact with her eyes and nothing else.

She walked toward me quietly, a smile finally erupting through the gloom in her eyes that had been there just seconds before. She breathed again, heart speeding. Her heart quieted me slightly. I had just as much impact on her as she did on me. The attraction was mutual. Had she been planning to weasel out of our agreement and try to convince me to take her tonight, rather than wait until we were married? Was that the reason for the silk temptation? The reason for the speedy heart in the shower?

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just wanted to feel beautiful with you...I wanted to _feel_ you tempted as much as I always am, and it's hard standing next to a Greek god to feel attractive at all. You're always so good with your line, you always keep your feelings in check. I'm always the one trying to push the envelope, cross the line, and you're always so damn reserved, it makes me crazy." She was speaking tenderly, honestly, kneeling at my feet, looking up into my eyes with sadness and a request for forgiveness.

I shook my head, not quite knowing what to do to convince her how I felt. It was impossible to put into words. "Do you have any idea, Bella? What it does to me every time I have to enforce the line? Every time I have to push you away, to not only keep myself in check but you as well? It's making me literally lose it. I'm so attracted to you I want to scream with desire. I'm so afraid to cross the line for fear I won't be able to go back, and I want so much to wait to try until we're married."

"You say that, but it's really very hard to believe, when you're always so calm. Maybe vampires feel differently than humans do - than I do - when they desire someone so much," she said sincerely. Then her expression changed to sadness, she stood up, and leaned over me, running her fingers through my hair, locking her gaze on mine, sighed, and then she kissed me. The madness inside my head swam with her scent, her silk-soft lips on mine, her sad expression leaking through her sweetly-intended kiss.

I kissed her back, reserved, saddened by her reaction. What could I do to prove to her that inside I am not calm without letting the animal loose? I thought my passionate kisses in the past - the ones that came right before I enforced the line - would be enough to make her understand. But obviously they had not. I drew away from her and said "Bella, I feel exactly the way you do. Actually, I believe that my feelings are amplified moreso than yours." I kissed her again, more passionately, and her heart raced.

She pulled away and carefully climbed onto the bed - sitting up on her knees, one on either side of mine, so her eyes were just above mine. Her hands were on my shoulders, she was staring at me intently, I was losing myself in her eyes. I kept my hands balled up, arms straight, pressing into the bed next to my hips. I didn't trust myself to touch her - to feel that silk against her skin. "I wish I could tell how you feel," she said, "I wish I could reach into your mind and feel how you feel. I wish you could prove it to me."

She leaned forward and down, toward me, to kiss my lips. As she did, her perfect breasts swung forward inside her top and they brushed the silk against my bare chest. The heat of her nipples through the silk set my skin afire. They immediately turned pebble-hard and she gasped away from me with a surprised "OH!", reveling in the feeling of them brushing my cold chest through the silk. That was it, the fire tore through me. She leaned in again to kiss me and again I could feel the perfect swells under the silk sliding against me. The animal roared. _NO!_ I screamed, trying to quiet it. I put my hands on her hips to push her away, and the animal groaned at the feeling of her warm hips through the silk. _Prove it to her! _it roared again. _Prove it now!_

_Please_, I begged. _No, please._ My intellect argued, grasping at straws. _Show her, prove it to her! _I battled and failed. The animal grasped her hips and in one swift, fluid motion, I pulled her hips down to my knees, pulled her forward, and crushed her into me. Her warm pelvis pressed against my desire, and I moaned loudly. The pleasure was intense, the first of its kind I had felt, and it rippled through me like an electric shock. Bella let a surprised gasp followed by a quick moan of her own escape her lips while still pressed against mine. The heat of her against my hardened bulge combined with the pressure was incredible. "Now can you tell how I feel? You made me this way, you alone." I croaked, barely able to think let alone control my words. My head was swimming with pleasure, my thoughts turned upside down.

She kissed me intensely, heart going beserk, wrapped her arms around my neck and back and wheedled herself closer to my chest and my mouth, and in the process moved her hips just slightly. Again, we both let loose surprised moans. The combination of the movement and the pressure was causing her pleasure as well. And then, suddenly, though the fog of the pleasure in my brain, my intellect made a decision: maybe if I can give her pleasure while keeping the animal at bay, she would understand.

I slid my hands around to cup her buttocks and gripped her tighter to me and rubbed her against me again, releasing her just slightly, and then pushing her against me again, in a smooth continual motion. The mix of pain and pleasure was intense and made it hard to breathe. Pain because I wanted so much to free myself from the suddenly too-tight jeans, pleasure like I'd never dreamed possible. Moans continued from her lips as she kissed me more feverishly, moving to the hollow behind my ear and down my neck. I felt the heat radiate from her, my hands burning on her hips through the smooth silk.

She slowly arched back, panting, the deep V of her top exposing the top of her breasts. I couldn't stop myself: I kept her hips moving with one hand, and freed the other to touch the softness of her neck, feeling her erratic pulse beneath my hand, then slowly, greedily slid it down to the top of her right breast. I slid my hand over the silk and cupped it, feeling the weight in my hand, and then brushed across the nipple with my thumb. Feeling like nothing could be more pleasurable in life than this, I was shocked to realize that as I did this, she made a completely primal sound under my hands that made me shiver. Her pleasure was heightening my already too-intense feeling. She leaned farther back and pressed her hot pelvis harder into me, moving her hips up and down, back and forth her own, without my help, her fingers digging into my shoulders.

I moved my other hand to her other breast and was now rubbing both thumbs across her nipples. When I squeezed them gently, she moaned again, not knowing the noise she made. When I squeezed them harder, she moaned louder and ground herself into me faster. I could hardly bear the pleasure and pressure, I felt the animal ready to rip me apart. In less than a second, I could have us out of our clothes and myself inside her. It was such a temptation the idea took my breathing from ragged gasps to a pant. I leaned my head back and moaned. How was it possible to feel this way? I needed relief, I wanted her so badly. I grasped her buttocks again and moved her so quickly against me I thought the friction would ignite my jeans on fire or surely injure the soft flesh between her legs that I hungered for. Her moans got louder and I silenced her cries with hungry kisses. Her silk shorts were wet against my jeans, I could feel the moisture coming from between her legs. She suddenly arched her back and cried out a scream I caught with my kiss, as she trembled and shivered all over, still rocking and moving, but slower now.

She leaned forward and collapsed in my arms. My jeans were wet with her, and my desire still raged, but her release had left me with some satisfaction. I gulped down air and tried to settle myself while she buried her head in my neck and tried to regain her breath, limp against me, clutching on to me, she continued to shudder a few more times. She held me tightly against her, still panting against my neck, not wanting to let me go. I hugged her to me, supporting her limp body. My body was still so hungry and I couldn't stand the thought of her separating her self from me. I had almost lost control of the animal when her body let loose with that animalistic cry, coating my jeans. The only thing that had kept me from cracking was the thought that I had brought her that pleasure, that it was my actions that pushed her over the edge.

I laid her back on the bed, laid myself next to her. She stared at me with wide eyes still breathing too fast. I stroked her face, her damp, wild hair, the sweat from her forehead and chest. She shook her head and focused on my eyes. "How...Edward, WHAT was that?" she said with an incredulous voice. She rolled over and leaned her head against my chest, putting her arms around my neck, sighing. "I didn't think that feeling was possible. I can't believe it, I can't fathom..."

Then her gaze drifted down to my wet jeans, at the bulge still pushing against the material. "Are you...okay?" she paused, "Do you want me to...?" she asked, her hand starting to slide down my chest. "NO!" I gasped, clutching her wrist, surprising her. "No, please, Bella, please, just let me...calm down. I don't think I could take it if you...touched me right now."

She propped herself up on her other elbow and locked me in a loving stare. "Edward, I think it would be amazing to touch you." I felt my hard desire twitch at her words, as if it truly did have a mind of its own. "And, wouldn't it be...safer to experiment like this, so you know what you're getting yourself into, before we go and do...everything...tomorrow night?" She smiled a glorious, mischievous smile. She was still flushed, but there was a new sense of confidence in her newly-released, relaxed body.

"I don't think..." I started, and she kissed me, sweetly. I tried again. "I'm not sure if I..." She broke this sentence with a kiss, too. "What if..." this time I was interrupted with not only a passionate, needy kiss but she was pushing her upper body onto me while she did it. The animal growled again at the touch of her breasts through the silk. I broke away from her kiss and gasped in air.

"Edward, you're not going to hurt me. In fact, you don't have to move...much, I don't think. It won't be dangerous for me, I will go slow and if you start to feel out of control, tell me, and I'll remove myself from the situation." She looked at me with so much concern and love when she said this, even my intellect side was starting to agree. _Let her do it._

"Bella, you really don't have to do this. Let's just lie here and relax, and you can sleep." _And I can replay the scene in my head of what just happened over and over again while you sleep until I spontaneously combust from the lust it provoked in me, _the animal screamed.

"Edward, I _want_ to do this. I want you to feel - to know - the ecstasy I just felt. I want to feel you again, and I want to be the one that brings you release and pleasure. I want it more than I wanted what you did to me just now, if that's possible."

"It's not...right to have you do this. I feel like...I'm corrupting you or something. Before we're married, and all..." I was grasping at straws. She knew what I was trying to say, though, I could see the understanding in her eyes.

"Edward, you are not corrupting me. If corruption were the case, I think we've moved past that about 5 minutes ago." She smiled, kissing me passionately again, teasing me. My jeans were way, way too tight.

"Okay...but please don't do anything that makes you feel...uncomfortable. I would be so embarrassed." She kissed me again, quickly.

"I won't," she said, "but I will try to do what makes me feel your satisfaction." she smiled her mischievous smile, sat up, swung one leg over me, and sat down on my stomach. I couldn't help myself from noticing that her wet shorts were pressed against me, which made me shiver. She started kissing me then, hot, wet, slow kisses. She pried my mouth open and tentatively pushed her tongue in against my teeth. I felt I should push her back - this was across my safety line - but I _couldn't._ Surprising myself, I opened my teeth and pushed my tongue against hers. I immediately felt her damp shorts grow warm again, and my head swam. _What am I doing? Stop, Edward, it's too much! _my brain pleaded. _No way!_ the animal growled.

We kissed this way for more minutes than I thought my sanity could bare, especially feeling her growing warmer and wetter against my stomach. We were both gasping for breath when she pulled away, steadying herself with her hands on my shoulders. "whoa, head rush," she said. I laughed and sighed at the same time, desperate for her to come back to my lips and continue.

She, however, had other plans. She kissed my neck below my chin, up to my jaw line, then around below my ear lobe. She took my earlobe between her lips and sucked it just slightly. I couldn't contain the groan that came out, and when she flicked her tongue back and forth and swirled it around it, another, louder groan forced itself from my lips. I couldn't think clearly and the pain in my groin was getting worse.

She started with the kisses back down my neck, her hands lightly tracing my shoulders, my arms, then to my chest, driving me crazy. Then she let them trail down to my stomach, and my breath caught in my throat. I felt her smile into her kisses, slow and wet, that were edging their way to my collar bone, as she scooted herself down, just a few inches, so that her warm center was just above the waistband of my jeans. She was still flicking her tongue back and forth, her hands stroking my shoulders, my chest. She moved her kisses down to my chest and muttered between them "God, you're so beautiful, I could touch you this way forever."

I opened my mouth with the intent of telling her I felt the same way but suddenly she shifted herself farther down, sliding her hips down until she was sitting on my thighs, rubbing against my bulge on the way down. All that came out of me was a moan, as a wave of pleasure washed over me. She continued her kisses down my chest until she was almost at my belly button. By this time, I was gasping for air, almost panting. "Bella, please, maybe you shouldn't...."

"Am I causing you pain, or are you nervous because you're feeling pleasure?" she asked quietly, her own breathing sounding hurried.

"Pleasure, oh, god, pleasure." I squeezed out between gasps for air.

"Tell me what you feel, Edward," she said, pleading. "I want to know what I'm doing is...what you want. Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh, Bella, I want you to. Please, don't...don't stop. I can hardly bare it."

She blushed and smiled. She continued her slow, wet kisses until she reached the top of my jeans, and then she began to run her tongue back and forth along the top of my waistband, from hip to hip. She was only inches away from where I ached for her to be. Her breath was becoming as ragged as mine, and then I smelled her arousal and the animal growled, _Take her! Holy shit, take her now! _I balled my hands into tighter fists at my side, screaming _NO!_ to the animal. _It's so torturous it's almost painful!_ it screamed.

"Bella..." I gasped, "I think you might need to stop." She hesitated, her breath coming quickly against my skin, hot and forceful between her parted lips.

"Is it my blood or my body you want?" she said quickly, skittishly.

"Your body, oh, god, your body. I don't know if I can stand it anymore." I said, embarrassed the moment I said it.

"OH, Edward," she moaned, squirming her hot center unintentionally against my thighs. Then she did the most crazy thing: she pressed her cheek against my bulging jeans. I gasped in pleasure. I could feel the heat of her breath against me, through the rough material, and could feel her pulse on my thigh. How was this possible to feel this way?

She pulled herself up, and very, very slowly, while boring her eyes into mine, undid the top button of my jeans, curling her fingers under the waistband as she did so. "Bella, stop. I don't think I can..."

Her eyes never left mine as she took the other hand and stroked it down my hard length from the tip to the base, pressing against me, then back from the base to the tip. I groaned. Loudly. "Yes, you can," she said as she watched me react. She did this twice more, feeling me move and twitch beneath her hand.

Then she unzipped my jeans, so slowly. And the pain finally ceased, as I was freed from them. I grunted with relief. She kept my gaze as she dragged my jeans down my legs and threw them across the room. "I love you, Edward. I want you to feel this."

She finally broke my gaze and looked down at the tepee in my boxers. She blushed, so beautiful. I was embarrassed about having made her blush, but then she smiled and looked up at me, eyes glimmering with desire. She moved back up toward me, brushing her breasts on either side of my hardness through my boxers as she moved. I made a sound I wasn't familiar with, somewhere between a gasp, a moan, and heaven. Hearing this, she stopped her voyage up my body and slid back down, breasts rubbing and pressing against and around my hardness. I could see the entire top and side of her breasts down her shirt and I felt her nipples harden as she moaned softly. I couldn't take my eyes off this most amazing sight: her round, beautiful breasts rubbing me through the silk of her shirt and my boxers; her beautiful eyes still holding my gaze, her lips slightly parted, the smell of her arousal, the temptation of her blood, the pleasure and pressure building within me. I was dizzy with bliss.

She rubbed me like this until I was sure I would explode, and then slid the rest of the way up my body so that first her stomach was pressing against my length, then, so slowly, the apex of her thighs. The wet heat coming from her center pressed against me and she ground herself into me and arched her back in pleasure. I let out a moan I wasn't too sure her father wouldn't hear. The sensation made me shudder. She did this a few times, each time sending electric shocks through my body, shocking the animal to its full fury. _NOW!_ it screamed. Then she rolled to the side and began to kiss me in a way that made my toes curl.

Just as she pulled back a little and I opened my eyes, she slowly lowered her hand down my chest, past my belly button, fingers teasing the hairs that grew just below it, than slipped it beneath the waistband of my boxers. I inhaled suddenly and she kept going, fingers lightly touching the curly hairs below until she came to the base of me. Then, tentatively, she wrapped her fingers around me. I moaned again, and I moved in her hand, unable to control that part of me.

She kissed me again and grasped me harder, then let loose her grip and lightly traced up the shaft to the head, where she circled her fingers, outlining the edge, feeling the moisture there and smearing it around the edge. I slammed my eyes shut and forgot to breathe. She lightly moved her fingers back down, seeming hesitant and unsure. She grasped me again and I felt myself push into her hand, not realizing until after I'd done it what I'd done. I would've been embarrassed had it not been so pleasurable. "I'm sorry," I gasped.

"Tell me, is that what you want?" she said, breathless with wonder. She moved her hand up and down my shaft once, imitating what I'd just done. The pleasure overwhelmed me.

"Oh, god, Bella," I whimpered, "Please, please," I begged. "Unless you don't-" She cut me off with a kiss and started stroking me up and down. She kissed me with such passion, pushing her tongue into my mouth, and pressed herself against my thigh, seeming as turned on as I was. She continued her motions in rhythm with her own grinding on my thigh, and I thought I would pass out from the pleasure. Little drops of moisture escaped from the head of my shaft and she rubbed her thumb across the head each time she got to the top, causing the moisture to spread around the whole shaft, lubricating her actions.

"Bella, oh, Bella, I love you, oh please, oh Bella" I said, not knowing what I was trying to say, only that I was teetering on the edge of something amazing. I wanted to touch her, feel her heat, press her close to me, feel her body shudder as it had done earlier. It was the only thing I could think of to make the pleasure I was feeling complete.

I reached down, pushed her away from my thigh just slightly, and slid my hand down over her wet shorts to where the heat was emanating from. I pressed my hand against her, and she let a ragged sigh escape her lips. She kissed me harder and increased the rhythm of her hand on my shaft. I pressed my hand into her again and this time she squirmed so that my finger pushed between her outer lips and onto the raised portion beneath them. She let a little cry escape her lips, but it was a cry of pleasure, not unlike those escaping me at the moment.

She stroked me faster, my eyes rolled back in my head and I moved my finger against her pleasure center, pressing again. She moved her hips from side to side, gasping, leading me to believe she wanted me to move my finger back and forth over it. I started doing so and she moaned. I pressed a little harder and her heart went bezerk. She stroked me faster now, squeezing me at the top, rubbing the head each time before descending again. I was panting, unable to think, tossing my head from side to side, gasping her name, feeling her grow hotter beneath my hand and new moisture dampening her shorts. She suddenly cried out, stiffening and then rocking back and forth on my hand, arching her back and pressing her breasts to my chest. She tightened her grip on me and moved her hand so fast I thought she would pull me off the bed.

I moaned her name, felt the tightening in my shaft and my testicles, and then felt the unbearable ecstasy. I stopped breathing, grasped her to me in shock, and let myself go. Two years of frustration and desire flooded through me all at once, and the sensation of electric release coursed through me. I felt myself explode, her hand still around me, and rocked my hips back and forth against it, riding the wave of the sensation slowly until it became too sensitive and I stopped. I was suddenly aware of myself, the wetness, her body pressed against me.

"Bella, oh Bella" I said, love, relief, ecstasy and tenderness in each word. She was smiling weakly, sweating, pressed against me, my hands on her back and shoulder.

"Edward, relax a little, you're holding me too tightly," the instant she saw the concern on my face, she stopped me, "I'm fine, you're not hurting me. I just can't breathe pressed that closely to you." I released the pressure, but didn't take my hands from her. I buried my face in her hair and neck, breathing out like I had been holding my breath for days. She pressed her cheek against mine, hugging me tighter to her.

"I love you like you'd never believe possible," she said, "and the most amazing moment of my life was watching your face and hearing you moan my name when you came just now." She sighed, "it was heaven."

"Oh, Bella, how could I ever have believed there was such pleasure? And feeling you squirm with pleasure in my hand, it pushed me over the edge." I sighed. "Thank god we have eternity left to explore all this!"

We laid there for a few moments, regaining our breath, reveling in the feelings we'd experienced, talking softly. She hugged me harder, sighed, and said, "you're going to be late for your bachelor party. And…I think I need another shower."

I kissed her sweetly and said, "I don't care if I'm late, and anyway, I have a little cleaning up of my own to do before-" OH MY GOD.

"What?" she said as I cut myself off. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper. He's been...outside waiting for me," I said with terror, "He...felt us."

"OH, oh no. No, no, no," she said, suddenly shaking with embarrassment.

I heard Jasper's desperate thoughts. "Bella, calm down. He really, really didn't mean to. He's extremely embarrassed. He was on his way to come get me, and...well, our feelings got to him before he could make his presence known...or turn around and leave. We...well, we literally left him crippled in the forest behind the house. Our feelings were so strong he couldn't do...anything except....well, except...."

She looked at me confusedly. "He couldn't do anything except what?"

"Bella, he was feeling both of our emotions at the same time. All of them. From about the time I pulled you into my lap." I sighed at the thought. "He, um, he's too embarrassed to come up. I'll have to go down and meet him."

"He couldn't do anything except what, Edward?" she said in a very serious voice.

"Let's just say he needs to do a little clean up of his own," I said, stifling a laugh. "Poor guy, he never knew what hit him. We were overpowering to him, he had to...well...take care of it on his own. He's currently tring to figure out how to hide it from me - dismiss it from his brain. And if he EVER found out that you knew, he'd be so utterly ashamed he wouldn't be able to look at you. He was feeling the same lustful things about you that I was."

Her mouth was ajar in a silent scream. "He-he felt us…do ALL that?" she finally uttered.

"Yes, and it was overwhelming." I sighed, knowing that for just me, it was overwhelming enough.

"And he...he did to himself what I did to you?" she said, naively.

"Um, well, yes." I said, embarrassed for him. "Bella, you can't blame him. Try to imagine what you were feeling times two."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand," she said with a smile. "Poor Alice, too bad she missed out on that."

And again, she'd surprised me. I smiled, hugged her, and tried to figure out how I was going to avoid Jasper's thoughts all night. "I'm going to run to the bathroom for a second," I leaned down to kiss Bella's confused face. "I need to...uh...clean up just a little."

"Oh...OH! Okay," she said, comprehending. I was back in a second, took her in my arms, and squeezed her to me.

"I'll miss you, even if it is for only a few hours. We haven't been apart for so long. How will you sleep tonight?"

"I'll miss you, too. I think I might actually sleep tonight, as crazy as that sounds. You...you took a lot out of me," she smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss me. I kissed her back, letting my mind wander for just a second, deepening our kiss. "Oh, Edward, I love you so much, but if you keep kissing me like that, Jasper's going to have an even more embarrassing evening," she giggled to herself.

"Okay, okay, I'm going..." I gave her one last squeeze and jumped out the window.


End file.
